An Old Witch Tale
by kataq
Summary: ON HIATUS UNTIL FUTHER NOTICE* I'll get back to it as soon as I can! - k Everything seems peaceful at Iridium High, but what happens when a new girl with a HUGE secret arrives? What will this mean for the Chosen One and her friends? The fate of the Magic realm? R&R! Feat. Jemma, Miego, & other couples
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Every Witch Way, just simply a few characters I may have made up along the way. I hope you enjoy, and please bare with me if I am not the best writer I am simply doing this just for the heck of it. It's just something I thought about and started to write about one random day. Well here is the first chapter of "An Old Witches Tale"!**

Chapter One

It was the first day of school in the new year. Winter break was over and everything continued on as normal.

"Katie! Sophie!" Maddie shrieked, "Those are my favorite new pumps that my _Proxy,_ got for me!" She yelled even louder while adoring her Kanay boyfriend beside her.

"I'm just glad you like them," he said nervously, "It wasn't exactly easy paying for them. I spent weeks working at the Seven to save enough money for them." He let out with a slight smile scratching the back of his head.

"Well I love them! And not to mentions they're SUPER cute. You have really good taste in shoes." Maddie smirked.

"Well, then it was totally worth it." Diego smiled as he kissed her hand.

Katie rolled her eyes and gagged a bit. "Ugh." she muttered under her breath while helping Sophie with Maddie's precious cargo.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Emma, Andi, and Jax were hanging around Emma's locker. Just as they normally do each morning.<p>

"So what does that mean? Are you sure you're going to be alright? You need me to give him an atomic wedgie for you?!" Andi paused as she rubbed her hands together. "Because I totally will!"

"Yeah I'll be fine. Maybe it's for the best," Emma paused holding back some tears. "I mean with everything that happened trying to keep us apart I suppose it was inevitable.." She trailed off.

"What exactly happened, Emma?" Jax asked with concern in his eyes.

"Well with everything that happened, Daniel and I decided that it would probably be best to stay friends. And besides, he seems to really like Mia and she really likes him. Plus it's not like we had much of a choice anyway. Like the Witch Council said, witches don't belong with humans. It's for the best." Emma spoke softly trying not to appear upset.

"Hey, don't worry about it! Boys are no good anyway, they're all complete jerks!" Andi said reassuring her best friend.

"Hey! I'm not that bad!" Jax paused remembering his old self. ".. anymore."

"Yeah, yeah, you know what I meant." Andi said waving her hand.

Jax glared at Andi a bit before he heard a small chuckle come from Emma.

"You two are the best," Emma giggled, "I don't know what I'd do without you guys." she said pulling each of her friends into a quick hug.

* * *

><p>As the bell rang, everyone hurried off to homeroom except a girl at the end of the hallway. The girl dressed in a Iridium High uniform dress shirt and skirt, with her grey knee-high socks and black flats. She fidgeted with the combination on her locker as her blackish-brown hair hung over her eyes. She was certainly beautiful, but there was just something about her that seemed familiar.<p>

"Come on.. Almost got it… AH! This is impossible!" she grunted. "How many times have I tried that stupid combination?" Frustrated, she pressed her head against her locker when suddenly it hit her. "Hm… I wonder.." She muttered to herself and looked around to check if anyone else was still around. "Alright, coast is clear, so maybe I could just.." With a wave of her hand the locker popped open. "Finally!" She said with relief. "Now off to the principals office.."

* * *

><p>It was study hall-although no one seemed to be studying-in homeroom today and Andi, Diego, Jax, and Emma were talking about their time spent over break. While Maddie was on her phone while the the rest of the Panthers were busy doing their nails.<p>

"Ahem, if I could have all your attention please.." The teacher started to speak to her students. "Today we will be joined by a new student. Her name is Alex and I would expect you all to treat her kindly and with respect."

The students murmured while Andi and Emma exchanged looks. A new student around here wasn't usually as a good thing most of the time.

"A new girl huh?" Diego asked curiously, "You don't think she could be another-"

"Witch? Of course not. You guys, not everyone who comes to Iridium High is _magical_." Emma explained.

"Well I don't know about that I mean you moved here and found out you were a Witch, I came here and I'm a wizard, and so did Mia and she's a Kanay. Plus lets not forget all the Witches and Kanays that were already here. Maddie, Mrs. Van Pelt, the Principal, Lily, Diego, do I need to go on? There's just something about this place that attracts people I guess." Jax explained thoroughly to his friends.

"You're all just paranoid!" Andi scoffed, "And if she was, she wouldn't be able to hide it from 'Andi, The Greatest Guardian Ever Lived'" She said looking off to the distance.

"Pfft. Yeah right, 'Great Guardian'" Maddie scoffed back, "And stop making up words!" She said with a roll of her eyes.

"I guess you're right. Maybe we are just paranoid. " Diego said agreeingly, allowing Andi to fluff her ego.

With a few rounds of exchanging looks and minor disagreements, everyone soon shrugged it off and returned to their activities.

Alex knocked on the open door that said "Principal Alonzo" and slowly walked in glancing around the room.

* * *

><p>"Ah, Alex! I was wondering when you would come by. What do you think of Iridium high so far?" Principal Alonzo questioned looking up from his desk with a goofy smile.<p>

"It's been nice from what I have seen so far, it's very big. But I am looking forward to going here." Alex replied sheepishly.

"That's great news! Don't suppose you are planning on signing up for any extracurricular activities, are you?" Mr. Alonzo asked.

"Yeah, well I was thinking about trying out for the swim team, but I wouldn't know exactly where to start." Alex explained.

"The swim team, huh? Well I'm sure I can figure something out. In the meantime lets get your class schedule! Hmm.. Ah, here we go," He said as he handed her a blue colored paper. "I'll be happy to appoint you where to go. It's homeroom right now, and I'm sure you'll find your other classes fairly easily after that, but I'll set up for someone to officially show you around school. Perhaps tomorrow?" Mr. Alonzo explained.

"Thank you I appreciate it, but I think I'll manage without the tour." Alex replied with a smile.

"Alright, well it looks like you have homeroom with my daughter Emma, so if you have any questions feel free to ask her. Don't be shy!" Mr. Alonzo offered.

Alex smiled, "Thank you, and I will be sure to ask if I need anything."

"Oh and before I forget, do me a favor and say hello to your father for me." Mr. Alonzo smiled, "Tell him that you two are more than welcome to stop by the house to visit. It's been ages and I think a little reunion is just what we all need." He finished as he walked Alex to the door.

"I'll be sure to give him the message." Alex said with a small smile. "Thank you, Uncle Francisco."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's the end of Chapter one! I really hope you enjoyed, and please let me know what you thought! And if you like it I'll be more than happy to continue this story! I'll be more than happy to hear any of your ideas! :D<strong>

**kataq**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well since you're reading this, I'm assuming you liked this story! And I'm glad to hear it! I won't say much because I want to get on with the story! So here it is, Chapter Two of An Old Witch Tale! **

Chapter Two

Alex took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "Well, this is it.. I just hope I don't screw this up." She said as she turned the knob and walked into the classroom.

All the students had turned their attention towards the new girl standing in the doorway. It grew dead silent as everyone continued to stare.

"Hello," Mrs. Jones greeted with a warm smile. "Ms. Valentine I presume?" (1)

"Uhm.. Yeah. Uh, that's me.." Alex replied, with a nervous grin. As she walked to the front of the room, some students began to murmur.

"Woah, she looks so familiar.." Andi whispered to Emma.

"Well class, say hello to our new student, Alex Valentine." she said gesturing to the nervous teen.

"Yeah, she really does.. I feel like I know her from somewhere." Emma whispered back, attention still on the new girl.

Everyone still remaining quite silent, Alex bit her lip and fumbled with her necklace getting extremely nervous. _This is so nerve wracking, its nothing like dad said it would be. But I have to try at least, I just, I hope that they like me… _Her eyes widened after she realized what she had thought. _Wait, NO! I didn't mean that! I take it back stop, stop!_ Feeling ready to bolt out of the room, a voice broke through the silence.

"It's nice to meet you! We all hope you feel welcome here at Iridium High." Emma spoke with a smile.

"Thank you." Appreciating her kindness, Alex gave her a genuine smile.

"Why don't you come and join me and my friends?" Emma offered pulling an empty chair to her table.

"I would like that." Alex smiled warmly. As she sat down she looked around the group of new faces.

"Ooh, I love your necklace! Where'd you get it?" Maddie exclaimed.

"Huh? Oh, thank you, umm.. I guess you could call it a family heirloom, my mother gave it to me when I was really young." Alex answered while clutching her necklace gently.

"What brings you here to Iridium High?" Andi questioned.

"Well, my father and I just moved here from out of the country and we have some family here in Miami." Alex replied.

"Oh, cool! Well, my name's Andi. That's Maddie, Diego, Jax, and––" She state before cut off by Maddie and her miniature shriek.

"Proxy? PROXY? What's wrong with you?" Maddie shrieked.

"I don't know, somethings wrong with Jax too." Emma commented while waving her hand in front of the wizards face.

"It's like they're in some kind of freaky trance. They're completely brain dead, well, more than usual." Andi stated.

Alex tensed at her new friends' words and grasped her necklace once again shutting her eyes. _No, no, no. This can't be happening, not now! Please.. _Within that moment, she let out a deep exhale and opened her eyes. Diego and Jax returned back to normal as if nothing had even happened. _Phew, that was too close. _

"What was that all about?" Andy asked.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Diego and Jax asked, both looking completely puzzled.

"You two were completely out of it. Like just, _gone. _Are you alright?" Emma asked concerned.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Em. I feel perfectly fine." Jax reasoned.

"Yeah, same here." Diego answered looking into Maddie's eyes and holding her hand.

"Nevermind, you two probably just lost it for a sec. But still, that was just weird." Emma stated, while the other girls agreed. Relieved, Alex stopped worrying and laid back in her seat.

"Anyways, like I was saying," Andi continued, "I'm Andi, that's Maddie, Diego, Jax, and Emma."

"Ahem?" Katie coughed while Sophie was fascinated by her shiny nail polish. "Oh yeah, and thats Katie and Sophie, The 'Panthers'" Andi said rolling her eyes.

"E-Emma? Emma Alonzo?" Alex questioned as her eyes widened a bit.

"Yeah, thats me." She replied with a small smile.

"It's crazy how I found you so quick! Well you already know my name, but what you may not know is that we're actually related!" Alex spoke excitedly.

"Related?" Emma asked surprisingly.

"Yeah, I just came from your dad's office. He said you were in this class, but I didn't think the first person I would meet would be you! But anyway, your mother is my mother's sister, so that makes us cousins!" Alex smiled breaking free of her shy self for a moment.

"Woah, no way! Hey Emma, that's probably why she looked so familiar! Here Alex, why don't you switch seats with me for a second?" Andy said excitedly. She nodded her head and switched seats so that she would be sitting next to Emma.

"SEE! They look so alike! Well, other than a few _minor_ differences of course." Andi shouted.

"Andi's right! You two could pass for sisters." Diego said agreeingly.

Alex chuckled, "I guess so. But I'm glad I found you! I just know I'm going to get lost and I could really use the help getting around." Alex admitted nervously, "I told your dad I wouldn't need the tour around the school because I don't really do well with complete strangers."

"No problem, I'm happy to help! Wheres your class schedule?" Emma explained giving her newly found cousin a smile.

"Oh it's right here.. But thanks, you're a life saver." Alex said as she handed her schedule over to Emma.

"Well you have a class with at least one of us so you're in luck!" Emma stated cheerfully.

"That's great news. I just hope I don't make a fool of myself today, I can be such a hot mess sometimes." Alex admitted.

"Don't worry, if you stick with us [the Panthers] then you'll be _fabulous_ in no time! But of course not as much so as me." Maddie bragged as he flipped her hair over her shoulders.

"Or completely brain dead within the first day or so." Andi muttered to Alex.

Trying to contain her laughter, Alex chuckled and smiled and gave her new friends a nod. They continued talking until class was over. As Andi and Alex were walking to their next class which they had together, Andi noticed a glowing light coming from Emma's locker.

"Uh.. Emma, I think you left something in your _LOCKER." _Andi hinted towards Emma.

"What? What are you talking about-" Realizing what her best friend was talking about Emma nodded and hurried to her locker with Jax following close behind.

"Uh, Alex why don't I meet up with you in class? The room is just right around the corner and down the hall." Andi said trying to cover up the fact that she was hiding something.

"Oh alright." Alex agreed and began walking away, but her curiosity got the better of her and she hid behind the corner trying to find out what was going on.

"Hex! What are you doing? You almost got us caught! What's wrong?" Emma asked as a big brown book floated out of the locker and glowing bright and dim.

"Calm down Hex!" Andi spoke trying to calm down the floating book.

"What what do you mean? Whats going on? I can't understand anything that you're trying to tell me!" Emma questioned the book.

"Em, we have to go. We can't be late." Jax said concerned.

"Right. I have to go Hex, I'll have to talk to you later!"

_Hex? Thats weird, I swear.. Oh no! Andi is coming back! _Alex hurried off to class and took a seat before Andi had arrived.

* * *

><p>As class went by, Andy and Alex spent their extra time getting to know each other and got along extremely well. The bell rang and they went off to meet at Emma's locker at usual.<p>

"Zombie Apocalypse 4?! No way that's not even out yet!" Andi shouted as she raised her hands in excitement.

"Yeah, I know, but where I moved from there was an limited time only early release and I convinced my dad to get it for me! It's totally AWESOME! I was so hooked on Zombie Apocalypse 3 I just had to get it." Alex replied excitedly.

"And I can't believe you're trying out for the Sharks! It's going to be WAY better with another girl on

the team. I love the guys, but they're guys and I can only handle them so much. You know what I mean?" Andi explained, trying to contain her excitement.

"Yeah I know what you mean." she laughed, " I can't wait, but I've never really been part of a team before though. I'd probably have too much pre-game jitters I guess." Alex confessed.

"I'm sure you'll do fine." Andi said reassuring her friend.

"Thanks, but I guess we'll just have to see!" Alex smiled.

* * *

><p>Emma and Jax were standing by her locker waiting for Andi and Alex.<p>

"I just don't know Jax. I'm not really up to do anything 'fun' at the moment. I might just sit and drink hot cocoa on my windowsill tonight.." Emma trailed off.

"Alright, well how about I join you? Or we could meet up at the seven after swim practice today? Come on Emma, I care about you and I want to help. You shouldn't be moping around about this, its not healthy." Jax said giving her a reassuring smile.

Emma looked into his eyes and smiled back. "I know, you're completely right but-"

"Just think about it alright?" Jax gave her a small smile as he pulled her in for a hug and embraced her for a while longer. They stood there for a good minute or so until Andi and Alex walked up to them.

"Uh.. *cough* *cough* hey guys!" Andi said awkwardly.

They snapped out of their moment and looked at their friends' facial expressions. Andi was pretending to gag, but Alex smiled and laughed softly at the duos embarrassment.

"Oh, hey you guys," Emma blushed while Jax rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "um, how was class?"

Noting her cousin's embarrassment, Alex smiled. "It was great, me and Andi have quite a lot in common." she explained.

"Well that's great news, where are you off to next?" Emma asked trying to draw attention away from her previous moment with the Australian "bad boy".

"Uh, Woodshop apparently," Alex let out a laugh staring at her schedule, "With Diego and Jax!" She smiled as she looked back up at her friends.

"No worries, we can head there together. Diego normally walks with Maddie so he'll meet us there. But we should probably get going if we don't want to be late." Jax explained.

"Since when do you care about being on time?" Andi scoffed.

"Since I'm trying to prove to Em- er I mean, everyone that I don't have to be the 'rebellious bad boy' all the time." Jax paused and smirked, "Not saying I don't make it work." he said popping the collar of his shirt up as an attempt to make Emma smile.

Andi rolled her eyes, "Whatever, Bir-"

"Don't you dare." Jax said sternly.

Andi smirked and crossed her arms walking away feeling triumphant.

Alex and Emma stood together giggling. "We better go, don't want to be late." Emma managed to say.

"Right. _Hopefully_ I'll see you later Em." Jax smiled as he looked adoringly at Emma.

"Ugh," Andi gagged, "Enough with the longing looks and googly eyes already." (2)

Emma smiled while her and Andi went off to class. Alex followed Jax as he lead the way to their next class.

* * *

><p>As Jax lead the way down the West hallway with Alex trailing slightly behind, they realized it was really silent and awkward, and decided to strike up a conversation for the time being.<p>

"So, how are you liking Iridium High so far?" Jax asked breaking the silence.

"It's great, I really like it here and I can't wait to try out for the Sharks. Well, whenever tryouts are at least. It's definitely going to take a bit of getting used to though." Alex replied.

"That's good to know don't worry though it gets easier after the first couple days or so, and if you're wondering about tryouts, I'm sure Coach would be more than happy to-" Jax stopped in his tracks as felt a drop of water land on him. Looking up, he spotted a bucket above the doorway and just below was Alex about to walk into the trap.

"No Alex stop! It's going to fall! Jax yelled.

"Huh?" Alex stopped walking, but it was too late. Above her she saw water coming straight for her. She closed her eyes, and raised her hands above her head in a panic attempting to shield herself from the falling water. But strangely nothing came. Slowly opening her eyes, she saw a frozen waterfall in mid-air just inches above her hands.

Jax's eyes widened as he gaped at what he had just witnessed what his new friend had just done. Granted, this was not out of the ordinary at this school, but he was still shocked.

Nervous and afraid, Alex spotted the shocked expression on Jax's face, and managed to let out a few words, "Please don't tell anyone.." she pleaded.

* * *

><p><strong>And that is it for Chapter Two! Hope you enjoyed! Have you figured out what Alex is yet? Stay tuned to find out! And aw, Jemma moments. Don't worry my writing skills will grow better in time, I'm just a bit rusty. <strong>

**Yeah, I know "Valentine" isn't the most original last name but I needed on and it's almost February so I guess it just kind of happened.**

**Shout out to Daddy Directioner and FangirlCB12 for being my first followers on this story and well, EVER! *squeals like a little kid on christmas* You have no idea how excited I was to see that. But anyway, thank you for reading and I'll see you in the next chapter!**

**kataq**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back to An Old Witch Tale! I apologize in advance for this REALLY long chapter. I was originally planning to be further on in the story, but I just got in the zone! Plus I didn't know when I should've cut it off because there was a bunch I wanted to cover! Anyway, here's Chapter Three! Hope you enjoy!**

**I do not own Every Witch Way or it's characters (besides the ones I made up)**

Chapter Three:

"Please! Don't tell anyone!" Alex pleaded, "I try so hard to keep this a secret!"

"But why? Alex, you don't have to worry. You're not alone. I'm just like you, and so is Maddie and Emma. Don't be scared, you'll be safe. We can even tell council and-"

"No! No one can know Jax, please.." Alex's knees began to buckle as she pleaded to the wizard standing before her. She didn't know what to do, If they had found out about her then it would mean the end. _I have to do something._

Back on her feet, Alex looked at Jax with sorrow in her eyes. "I'm sorry Jax, but I have to do this." As she raised her arm and opened her hand she whispered something under her breath and a bright glow emitted from her palm. _Keep my secret from friend or foe, you shall not speak it until I let you go. _

In a daze, Jax stood with one hand rubbing his head to take away the throbbing headache he had just gotten. "W-what did you do?" he stuttered

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't let the risk of you telling my secret to anyone. No one can know what I am." Alex explained looking at the boy with regret. "The headache will go away, but this way I can make sure this _stays _a secret."

"It's alright I suppose. But why are you so afraid of people knowing?" He looked at his new friend who was on her way over to check if he was alright.

"Trust me, if _they _found out, bad things would happen." Alex examined Jax's head to make sure if she had not accidently hurt him.

_They? Who would they be? _"What kind of spell was that anyway?" Jax was curious of the reason why her magic had such an effect on him. All the spells he knew never did anything like this.

"Well, it's not a exactly a spell.." Alex began nervously stepping back, "It's something I learned growing up, I call it a charm. It's a special way for me to do something 'magical' with no spell residue. Plus, it has a stronger effect than a spell, which explains the headache you're experiencing now." She felt ashamed. All her life she was so careful, but she couldn't even last a day in school and was bested by a little prank.

"Wow, thats.. impressive." Jax had never heard of anything like a charm before, but he was intrigued to see how it worked. "Can you teach me how to do it?"

"Nice try, but It's not all what it sounds to be, stronger means more room for mistakes. And when that happens, it's hard to fix." Alex made it clear to Jax that it was not something to mess with, because in the wrong hands it could cause major damage.

"It was worth a shot." Jax shrugged and gave her a smile.

"We better hurry to class, I'm sure we spent more than enough time here that the bell is going to ring any second now." dragging Jax by the arm she managed to bring him a couple steps forward.

"But what about the bucket of water? We can't just leave a floating stream of water in the middle of the hallway." He said pulling her to a halt.

"Do you really think I would just leave it there?" Alex raised an eyebrow, "What part of 'I kept my secret for my entire life' did you not understand?" She almost laughed at how naive Jax thought she was. While Jax was busy with his headache earlier, Alex had managed to put the bucket back where it rested above the doorway. Remembering when Andi had told her about the T3 and their little pranks throughout the school, she decided it would be best in case it's creators came back to witness their prank in action.

"Huh? Oh right, sorry this headache really does a number on you. I feel like I have the worst brainfreeze that ever existed." Feeling more than guilty, Alex helped him walk in case he decided to take a detour and run into the wall and add even more pain to his head.

* * *

><p>Maddie was on her phone as usual texting Diego, and Emma was finishing up writing her notes and preparing to write her to do list in her favorite glitter pens.<p>

"Oh Proxy," Maddie giggled as she read her boyfriends text message.

"Maddie, you're not supposed to have your phone out during the school day!" Emma shouted in a whisper.

"Oh please. Stop being such a teachers pet, Emma. When was the last time you even cut loose and broke a rule?" Maddie sneered glaring at the young witch.

"Well.."

"My point exactly." She smirked, twirling her hair and returned to her phone once again.

_Maddie has a point.. Oh god did I really just say that? Oh well, whatever.. When was the last time I broke a rule? Well there was the cloning spell incident, but Jax took the blame. Then theres the time I went to Rebel's boot camp when I left early, but that's not even a big deal either. Maybe I do need to break a rule or two.. _Emma thought to herself. "And I know just the person to help me do it." She smiled and pulled out her phone after checking back on the teacher.

* * *

><p>Diego, Jax, and Alex were all sitting at their table listening to their teacher ramble on about the importance of sand paper. Well actually, Diego was busy texting Maddie, while Jax and Alex were playing an intense game of Hangman-Sharks edition-when a couple of vibrations came from Jax's bag. Not noticing it, Jax was busy struggling to determine his next move.<p>

"How are you beating me at this?!" Frustrated, he put his hands on his forehead while he analyzed the missing letters. Alex had drawn a mini Elvis like character hanging by a thread above a tank of sharks. Amused by his overly dramatic reactions, she decided to give him a break and let him know that his phone had gone off.

"As fun as it is to watch you squirm like this, I think you should take a break before you explode." Alex laughed softly, "Besides, I think your phone was ringing."

Snapping out of his concentration, Jax opened his bag and pulled out his phone.

_**1 new message**_

_**From: Emma**_

"_**Hey Jax, I've thought about it and I agree. Let's do something fun tonight! :)"**_

As he finished reading her message, Jax began smiling like an idiot. He quickly replied and placed his phone back in his bag keeping the same goofy smile on his face. Alex noticed his change in attitude and knew the reason why.

"Aren't we cheerful? Say hi to Emma for me, would you?" She smirked causing Jax to blush.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Definitely, but don't worry it's not a bad thing. It shows you really like her, and I'm sure Emma feels the same way. I've seen the way you two look at each other." Alex smiled, "But treat her right, or else.." She made a bird-like screech before bursting out into laughter, causing Jax to flinch.

Jax sighed as he started to get embarrassed, "Andi told you didn't she?"

"Yeah, she did," Alex chuckled, "But don't worry, at least it's not butterflies." Jax agreed and they both started laughing. Hearing the duo's laughter Diego's attention was pulled away from his phone and looked at the two. "What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing," Jax grinned.

"Yeah, we were just making small talk." Alex gave him an innocent smile.

He mentally shrugged and decided to take a break from his phone for a little. "So Alex," Diego asked as he stretched his arms over his head. "why don't you tell us more about yourself?"

"Sure thing, uh.. What do you guys want to know?"

"Anything. Like for instance, what school did you go to before you moved here?"

"Well none really, I was homeschooled. My dad was the one who taught me everything."

"Oh cool, but what happened to your mom? If you don't mind me asking."

"Well she passed away when I was really little, and I don't really remember much about her." Alex's smile disappeared and she played with her necklace once again. It seemed to be the only thing that could calm her down, after all it was one of the few things she had left to remember her by.

Jax could see the same pain in her eyes that he had seen in Emma's when she had talked about her mother and quickly changed the subject.

"Uh, hey Diego? Are you going to be at the Seven tonight?"

Diego shifting his attention to the wizard, "Huh? Oh yeah, I'll be there. I promised Maddie I would take her on a date after my shift tonight."

"Mind if I drop by before closing and order a pizza for me and Emma? I'm trying to cheer her up and get her mind off Daniel." Jax really did want to help Emma feel better. He wasn't going to try anything, he knew it was too soon. Tonight was all about her, even if he had to keep it on a friend level only.

"Yeah sure thing, man."

"What's the Seven?" a small voice came from behind the two boys. Alex sat curiously wondering what they were talking about.

"Oh, the Seven is one of my family's restaurants. We also own the Beachside 7." Diego explained to clear any confusion.

"Oh that's cool, must be interesting to work with your family." Alex tried her best to smile. She had appreciated what Jax had tried to do, but she was still a little upset.

"Well my sister Gigi is the only one who doesn't really work, normally shes busy trying to gossip. You'll probably hear about her, she calls herself ' Miss Information'" Diego chuckled, "She's the most popular blogger at school. I'd watch out, she really likes to get in your business."

Alex laughed softly, "Good to know." she smiled back. _Well that's another person I need to watch out for. _

The bell rang and it was lunchtime since all of them had free period at this hour. Diego followed his daily routine and set off to find Maddie, while Jax and Alex walked to the cafeteria to meet up with their friends.

* * *

><p>Everyone had arrived and were currently waiting in line to buy their lunch. Remembering what had happened with Hex earlier, Emma and Andi went to go talk to him. "We'll be right back, I left my um.. lunch in my locker!" They hurried off before anyone could question their reason for leaving.<p>

"Where are they actually going?" Alex asked Jax who had decided to stay with her until the two girls returned.

Jax sat down with his new friend and smirked. "They need to go talk to a friend of ours." Jax didn't mind keeping Alex's secret (not like he had a choice anyway), but he decided it would be fun to keep Alex curious about some secrets he and his friends had. Knowing what he was doing, Alex glared at him for a second and brushed it off as if it was nothing.

"Alright, whatever you say." She continued eating her lunch and acted as if nothing had happened.

"Aw, come on. You're not the least bit curious? Not even just a little?" Jax knew his plan was failing, but attempted one last time.

"Really Jax? You've already told me that you, Emma, and Maddie are witches and a wizard," Alex paused laughing a bit, "You might as well tell me that the school has been overrun by zombies."

"Well I wouldn't say overrun, it was just one zombie and he's Andi's boyfriend-" Jax quickly covered his mouth and his eyes widened.

Alex bursted out into laughter, "Wow. You're _really _bad at this, Jax." she gave him a friendly smile and continued, "I guess I'm glad I put that charm on you in the first place."

Jax slumped in his chair and placed his head on the table in defeat. "Man, I just can't win with you." He raised his head up and pouted.

* * *

><p>Emma and Andi were talking to Hex trying to figure out what was causing him to behave so weirdly.<p>

"Hex! Hex! Slow down, we can't understand anything." Andi exclaimed.

"It's no use Andi, something must be wrong. Do you think Lily would know what's going on?" Emma asked, she was completely out of ideas.

"Maybe, let's go find out!" As Andi reached out to grab the floating book, it flew out of her reach and out a window.

"Oh no, Hex! Where is he going?" Emma shrieked.

"I don't know, I've never seen him act like this before! We better get to Lily, maybe she'll know what's going on."

The two girls rushed to the nurses office and barged right through the door. Lily was organizing her medical supplies when the two girls came in.

"Emma, Andi, are you two alright?" Lily said as she cleared a place for them to sit.

"It's Hex! He just took off!" Emma exclaimed trying to catch her breath.

"We were trying to figure out why he was so jumpy this morning and everything he said was just nonsense!" Andi continued slipping her backpack onto the floor.

"Hmm, thats very unusual.. I've never heard of something to cause Hex to act out, but I will speak with the rest of the council and we'll figure something out." Lily said reassuring the two girls. "Just don't worry about Hex, he's more than capable of taking care of himself and he will surely come back."

"You're probably right, but thank you Lily. Me and Andi should probably get going though, we're supposed to meet my cousin for lunch." Lily took on a surprised expression when Emma had finished talking.

"Cousin?"

"Her name is Alex. She said that her mother was my mother's sister."

Andi got up from her seat and strapped on her bag, "Yeah, it's strange how we've never heard of her until today."

"I know, weird. But we'll see you later Lily, thanks for helping out with Hex and all." The two girls waved and walked out of the room as Lily gave them a small smile.

As soon as the door had closed, Lily turned into a panic. _Maria had a sister? That's impossible, I swear I would've remembered if she had mentioned that. I have to get to the council. _Lily quickly grabbed her purse, her keys, and left the nurses room locking it behind her. She was determined to figure out what was going on.

* * *

><p>Mia and Daniel were on their way to Daniel's locker, and Maddie and Diego were at Maddie's locker.<p>

"Don't worry about a thing, Maddie. I have tonight all planned." Diego was holding her hand as he gazed into her eyes.

"Are you sure Proxy? We aren't going to spend the night at the Seven are we?" Maddie bit her lip looking nervously at her boyfriend. "Not saying that it's not romantic, because it is! But we're always there and I was hoping we would go someplace different this time?" She raised her eyebrows and gave him a pleading smile.

Diego smiled back at her. "Don't worry, I promise it's someplace special."

Maddie squealed, "Proxy, you're the best boyfriend ever!" she kissed him on the cheek, held his hand, and they walked their way to the cafeteria."

* * *

><p>Mia overheard their conversation and rolled her eyes. "I can't stand the fact that Diego continues to waste his time on that <em>witch!<em>" Mia, may have agreed not to destroy Emma, but her grudge against witches still remained, all with good reason, but Mia's temper was a danger to almost everyone.

"Calm down, Mia." Daniel said grabbing her hand, "Don't think about them, just focus on me." He smiled down at her locking their fingers together.

Mia managed a small smile, "Fine," her smile faded, "but if _any of them,_ come near me, I can't promise I'll stay calm."

Daniel sighed, "Well I guess I'll just have to be there to protect you, won't I?" He smirked as he inched closer to Mia's face. Mia smirked back, "Sure." She teased as she moved in and then spun around.

"But, we better get going because I'm starving." She smiled and crossed her arms waiting for Daniel to hurry. He threw his books in his locker and they headed off.

* * *

><p>"What's taking them so long?" Alex and Jax had finished their food and were still waiting on Emma and Andi to come back for lunch.<p>

"I'm sure they'll be here any minute now, I can feel it." Jax was completely relaxed as he laid back in his chair. In just few hours he had spent with Alex, it was almost as if he had known her his entire life. Maybe it was the fact that she reminded him so much of himself, but she was still completely different. He saw Alex as a little sister, and he really cared for her. It seemed almost impossible for someone _not _to like her.

Emma and Andi soon arrived and sat down with their friends.

"There you two are, I was beginning to think that you weren't going to come back!" Alex said cheerfully. "Everything go alright with your friend?"

"What?" Emma asked.

"Your friend, Jax said that's the reason you guys left." Alex pretended not to know what they were really doing for the sake of Jax's ego.

"Right! Yeah he was really upset so he kind of just, left." Andi answered.

"Oh sorry to hear that, I hope he gets better!" Alex said to the two girls, then sent Jax a smirk signalling that she was perfectly fine not knowing. Jax sighed and rolled his eyes in defeat. Emma and Andi started to eat their lunch and everyone else started to arrive at the lunch area.

Maddie and Diego sat at a table not too far away, but just enough for a little privacy. While Sophie and Katie sitting at the next table over.

Mia and Daniel arrived next and Daniel immediately realized this was a bad idea but proceeded anyway. Mia walked by all of them in disgust, "Ugh." They had to sit at the only remaining table which was right behind where Alex's chair was.

Trying to keep her mind off the witches and wizard that surrounded them, Daniel pulled out the chair facing away from everyone and gestured for Mia to sit. They sat and ate their lunch, and everyone continued on peacefully.

* * *

><p>Everyone's free period was almost up, and the lunch room was clear of all other students except for them. Maddie and Diego continued their lunch date, while Katie and Sophie had gone to the bathroom. Mia and Daniel were talking, as Mia managed to stay calm for the sake of their lunch. Emma, Alex and Jax were all trying to contain their laughter while Andi did her best impression of Principal Alonzo.<p>

"Oh man, Andi, stop," Alex pleaded while holding her stomach, "I-I can't take any more!" Alex continued laughing. She hadn't known her uncle long, but she couldn't believe how accurate Andi's accent was.

"Alright, alright," Andi laughed, as she tried catching her breath.

Calming down a bit, Alex offered to throw away the trash from their lunches on the table. As she got up and walked to the trash bin, her smile remained as she thought to herself. _Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all, I'm actually enjoying Iridium high. I might just get through this day without making a fool of myself. _

After she turned around, she had collided with Mia, who was holding her drink while talking to Daniel, which resulted in it spilling all over the both of them. When was Alex trying to process what had just happened, she saw the furious brown-haired girl drenched in Orange-Mango fruit juice coming her way. _I guess I spoke too soon.._

* * *

><p><strong>Oh no! Alex managed to piss off the already on-edge Mia! Why was Hex acting strange and where did he go?And what's this about Lily never hearing about Maria having a sister? Stay tuned for what comes next on An Old Witch Tale! <strong>

**I hope you enjoyed!**

**NikkiFoxy86: I'm glad you love it! and we'll all find out what Alex is in the next chapter! I'm going to try my best to update as soon as I can each time! bear with me if I fall behind! :)**

**FangirlCB12: No problem! And that's great! This was just an idea I came up with when I was watching the show one time! No worries, I plan to finish this story entirely, no matter what!**

**A/N: Whew! That felt like forever! I wanted to add a little more detail in this chapter rather than just dialogue. I felt inspired to add a few mushy romance and bromance moments because of what's coming up on Every Witch Way! No doubt I'm Team Jax all the way. Hopefully Emma chooses him! The previews look like they get sucked into Andi's video game, how awesome would that be? I love all the couples on the show. Jemma, Miego, Andi and Phillip (don't know what their couple name is), and I'm even liking the idea of Dia. :D **

**-kataq**


	4. Chapter 4

**Today is the day! (I hope) That we find out what Alex is! I've been really excited to write this chapter, but I always had trouble finding the right words for the story! Alright so lets get to what you guys actually want to read!**

**(I think we all know I don't own EWW or its characters except a few of mine.)**

**p.s. I apologize for the focus being so much on Alex, I promise this will focus around Emma and Alex, but I needed a couple chapters to properly introduce her. Please forgive me! .**

Chapter Four

Alex stood paralyzed in fear as a very angry girl covered in fruit juice came straight towards her. _Oh man, nice going Alex! Why do you have to be such a clutz?! _Alex started to bite her lip and she began reaching for her necklace.

"You! How dare you!" Mia screamed, as she charged towards Alex.

"Mia, wait!" Daniel managed to grab ahold of her wrist, but being so furious, Mia broke free.

Alex had no clue what to do, she just stood there awaiting the consequences of her actions. She had learned about Mia from Andi, and could piece together that she was not one to mess with. All she managed to say was, "I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! Are you alri-"

"Of course you didn't!" Mia mocked, "What else could I expect from your kind?!" Mia did not seem to notice the fact that she had not met Alex before, but her fury was more than enough reason to let her anger consume her. She had just about enough with Witches and Wizards that she was a ticking time bomb. Within each second she took a step closer to Alex, who in turn took a step back as well.

"You're going to pay! I'm sick and tired of your kind treating my people like trash!" Mia continued to shout, while Alex was pinned towards the wall. Alex was scared out of her mind, she had not seen someone this angry towards her in her entire life. The yelling had caught everyone's attention, and Emma realized what was going on and rushed over to the two girls.

"Mia, stop!" Emma yelled stepping in between the two.

"Get outta my way, 'Chosen One'" Mia said pushing her aside forcefully, "Unless you want me to destroy you too."

Emma fell back, only to be caught by Jax and Andi. "We have to do something!" she said as she rose back to her feet.

Mia clenched her fist and met it with her palm and smirked. "I'm going to enjoy this."

As Mia prepared to freeze Alex where she stood, Alex's heart was pounding. She felt like she couldn't breathe, the harder she tried to stay calm the more she lost control. She shut her eyes and clutched onto her necklace as if her life was on the line.

Behind the two, Emma and Jax were casting a spell to stop Mia's rage and save Alex. "Stop this fight before it gets bad, make Mia forget why she was ma-"

"NO!" A familiar voice shouted throughout the chaos.

Blinded by a bright flash of light, everyone was felt a sudden force push them back. As their vision returned to normal, their eyes were drawn to Mia, who laid on the floor in front of them. Daniel ran to help her up, as she collected her thoughts.

Their eyes widened as they noticed their new friend Alex, who had her arm outstretched and palm opened. Her eyes closed as her body collapsed on the ground shortly after.

"Alex!" Jax shouted softly as he ran to her side. He lifted her head gently off the ground and attempted to wake her.

Alex's eyelids fluttered as she regained consciousness, and looked up at the Wizard. "W-What happened?" Her voice trembled.

"You kind of did something you weren't supposed to do." Jax chuckled nervously as he helped her to her feet. Alex's face drained of color and it felt as if her heart had stopped.

"No.." She whispered, looking at her palms. She turned around and met the eyes of all of the friends [and Mia] who she had met today. Her eyes filled with tears and she ran off into the hallway and tele-transported home.

Everyone was stunned to what they all had witnessed, they stood there like statues.

"Wh-what just happened?" Emma looked around the room, "J-Jax?"

Jax bit his lip nervously, "I-I can't say.." He answered as he walked towards Emma trying to reassure her.

"Can't, or won't?" Mia interrupted crossing her arms.

Jax glared at the Kanay girl but returned his attention back to Emma. "Come on Em, you've got to believe me, I just can't. " He admitted with sorrow in his voice.

"Why Jax? Why can't you?" Emma tried her best to understand, but it was hard for her. Jax rarely kept things from her, and if he did he always ended up telling her when she caught him in the act.

"It's hard to explain, as much as I want to tell you I just can't." He pleaded as he grabbed her hand.

"Emma, why don't you use a truth spell?" Andi suggested, trying to help clear the tension that was beginning to build.

"Great idea Andi. Jax, you don't mind do you?" She looked nervously at him. Jax nodded, but he knew that it would be no use.

Emma did her signature gesture and pointed as pink-purple dust made contact with Jax's mouth. "Alright. Jax, what do you know?"

He sighed in reply, and looked at everyone surrounding him. "I.. can't tell you."

Everyone was in shock, why hadn't it worked? Emma was surely the strongest Witch in the Magic Realm, wasn't she?

"What happened?" Maddie spoke up, "Did you do it right?"

"Of course I did, I-I don't know what went wrong."

"I told you if I could tell you, I would." Jax broke the silence, "But all I can say is that you can't tell anyone, for some reason Alex is really worried about people knowing. She said something about if '_they' _found out bad things would happen."

"Who's they?" Mia questioned as she squinted her eyes and raised her hand.

"I don't know, I wondered that too. But the only way we can get answers is from her. You all have to promise me that you won't tell anyone." Jax looked around at his friends with worry, he knew he was able to keep the secret, but there was no guarantee that any of them would be able to. Then he turned to Emma and Andi, "Not even the council."

Emma and Andi's eyes widened, Andi shouted, "We have to tell them, we'll be in so much trouble if they find out-"

"They won't." Emma interrupted, "I promise we won't say anything.."

"Thank you Emma I-"

"But," she continued, "If something seems wrong and we don't find out what's going on soon I'll have no choice, but to go to them." Jax nodded, he knew that Emma would keep her word, but if it something bad would happen, she would end up doing the right thing.

Mia rolled her eyes, "I can't believe that you're just going to trust her just like that! For all we know she could be controlling him into saying that."

"She's not," Jax argued, "You can even ask her yourself."

"Alright," Mia crossed her arms once again, "Where is she then?"

"Well by the way things went down, she's probably long gone." Andi said stating the obvious.

"Well then why don't you just use a locator spell?" Diego suggested, "She left her bag and everything, so it should be easy,"

"I don't think that'll work, trust me." Jax tried to explain the best he could.

"So.. we'll just look for her after school. She is my cousin after all, so I'm sure my dad knows where she lives." Emma said trying to come up with another plan.

Everyone agreed, and they all tried to continue their day until they could go and find out what was really going on.

Alex appeared in her living room and fell to her knees. She placed her head in her hands and continued to cry. She had appeared in front of her father, who had been unpacking some of the boxes from their move.

Startled by his daughter's sudden appearance, he rushed to her side.

"Alex, honey what happened?" he said with deep concern in his voice.

"I-I couldn't stop it, I'm sorry dad." Alex said her voice shaking through the tears.

"Stop what, sweetheart?" His eyes widened slightly, he tried his best to comfort her, but he knew that it wasn't an area of expertise for him.

"I p-panicked.. There was this girl at school, I accidently spilled juice on her and she was so angry.." Alex paused trying to hold back her tears, "She kept saying something about, how my kind was always treating her kind like trash. I was scared, so I panicked and all my friends saw me do it.. I'm sorry." Alex managed to stop her tears long enough to explain, but they returned shortly after she had stopped talking while she buried her face in her father's chest.

Mr. Valentine's eyes widened, _Treating her kind like trash? Theres only one type of person who would say that. _"Did they find out?" he asked concerned, he knew now was no time for questions, but it was important that he knew the answer.

Alex shook her head, "No, but they might have an idea of it. Jax is a Wizard, and Maddie and Emma are Witches."

Mr. Valentine nodded and continuing trying to comfort Alex. Although he had not seen her since she was little, he knew that Emma was a Witch and in fact the Chosen One, but he never doubted that there would be others as well.

He lifted up his daughter's chin and moved the hair from her face, "Alex, don't worry alright? You did the best anyone could've done in that situation." He stared into her beautiful brown eyes which reddened from her tears. She looked so much like her mother, it was heartbreaking for him to see her cry.

"And I'm sure your mother would be extremely proud of you. I know I am." He smiled as he pulled her into a hug, and picked her up. He carried her up the stairs into her room, placing her on her bed. She was so exhausted from crying her eyes out, she had fallen asleep almost instantly.

He smiled at the sleeping girl curled up in her blanket and kissed her on the forehead. "I love you." he whispered.

Before exiting the room he turned back and thought to himself, _I wish you were still here, you were so much better at this than me. And let's face it, I can't teach her everything. She really needs you Alina.. "I need you."_ He shut off the lights and left the door open just a crack, so that he could hear anything if something happened.

Lily had approached the council and they discussed the news at hand.

"Impossible!" Agamemnon exclaimed.

"Indeed, Maria had a sister but she disappeared long ago and they had not contacted each other since." Desdemona had added.

"But that doesn't explain why Emma had said her cousin has come to Iridium High!" Lily tried reasoning with the duo, but nothing she suggested had made any sense.

"Perhaps we should look into this unusual dilemma.." Desdemona wondered.

"Nonsense! There are far more important matters to deal with!" Agamemnon stated, "If you find more evidence of the matter then we shall discuss this."

Lily sighed in defeat and had left to return to Iridium High.

Mr. Valentine returned to the living room to unpack the rest of the boxes that filled the room. He sighed as he looked around, "I'm never going to get this done in time." He scratched his head as he remembered something that could help.

"I know you don't expect me to do this by myself!" He crossed his arms and tapped his foot, "Come on out, don't think I forgot about you!"

Suddenly, a box in the corner filled with packing peanuts started to move. A yellow light peeked through and a book came floating out.

"Are you going to help me out or not? I can't do all of this by myself and Alex is sleeping so what do you say?" He asked as he tried to convince the book to help. It nodded in a agreeing manner and flew over to him.

"Thank you!" He sighed in relief and they continued working to unpack all the boxes.

The school day had finally ended at Iridium High, and Emma headed to her father's office. She knocked on the side of the door before entering, "Dad?" She said as she peered into his office.

"Emma, what are you doing here?" Mr. Alonzo questioned his daughter. It wasn't that he didn't want to see her, it was just that he had just a lot of work to do.

"I was just wondering if you knew where Alex lived? I wanted to go to her house because.." She paused thinking of an excuse of why she would need to, "because, she wasn't feeling well and went home early today! I wanted to drop off her homework and check if she was alright!" She finished excitedly.

"You met Alex today? Oh that's fantastic! But is she alright? You know I have this great remedy for-" Mr. Alonzo began to ramble on, but was cut off by Emma.

"Uh, yeah! She just had some really bad _cramps."_ Emma emphasized the last part to hopefully shorten the conversation and get what she needed.

Mr. Alonzo's eyes widened, " Ohhhh," He began to get uncomfortable, "I see, well of course.. Ah, here it is!" He said as he handed the address to Emma. "Oh and Emma, before I forget, please remember to call me if you're going to be late for dinner."

"Yeah, you bet! Thanks dad! I'll see you later!" Emma hurried out of the room.

Andi, Jax, Mia, Daniel, Maddie, and Diego were all waiting in the hallway for Emma to get back with Alex's address. They hadn't been waiting long, but the halls were already completely empty. Emma soon came rushing back around the corner and up to her friends.

"I got it! Alright is everyone ready to go?" Emma asked looking around to everyone around her. They all agreed and she had signaled Jax to tele-transport them to Alex's house.

Mr. Valentine had just finished putting a tray of Empanadas in the oven when the doorbell had rang. Placing the oven mitts and apron on the counter, he proceeded to answer the door. In front of him stood seven teenagers.

"Hello," He managed to force a smile, "Can I help you?"

"Woah.." Andi whispered.

The teens were all surprised to see the man who opened the door. He had flour on his cheek and shirt, but they were surprised at how fit he was.

"Uhm, Hello! This wouldn't happen to be the Valentine residence would it?" Emma asked shyly.

"Yes, it is."

Everyone's eyes widened, "Oh, well is Alex home? We wanted to make sure she was alright, she was kind of upset when she left school today. This is Andi, Jax, Maddie, Diego, and Mia. And my name is Emma-"

Mr. Valentine's eyes widened, "Emma? Of course, how could I not recognize it sooner?" He exclaimed, it had been so long since he's seen Emma that he had forgotten what she looked like. But it was all coming into focus now. "Wow, you really are Maria's daughter." He said amazed at their likeness.

"Y-you knew my mother?"

He raised an eyebrow at the young girl's question. "Of course I did! What kind of uncle would I be if I didn't know my own sister-in-law?" He chuckled.

"You're my uncle?" Emma asked astonished, this man didn't look nearly as old as her own father. How could he be her uncle?

"Sure am, kiddo." He paused looking at the other bewildered teens, "Why don't you all come in and take a seat? I'm making lunch and Alex should be waking up soon." He tried to be as calm as he could, but he knew the reason they were here. They had questions, and they wanted answers.

They all filed in and took a seat in the living room, as he had walked to the oven and pulled out a tray of Empanadas, placing them on a plate next to a pizza he had made earlier, along with some fruits.

"You kids hungry?" He looked over to the kids as he dusted the flour off himself. They all exchanged looks in silence, but were each handed food and a drink anyway.

"Thank you, Mr. Valentine." They all had said appreciatively.

Mr. Valentine frowned at the name, "Please, call me Uncle Kean. I don't really care for formalities." He smiled at the teens before taking a sip of his drink. They all agreed and began eating the food that had been given to them.

"Wow! This is amazing." Andi exclaimed as she took another bite of food.

"Yeah, it's even better than mine.." Diego admitted surprisingly.

Kean started laughing, "Don't beat yourself up about it kid, I've been at it a lot longer than you have. So I've got some _tricks_ up my sleeve." He smiled and patted the boy on the back. They continued to talk and everyone got along surprisingly well. All that was left to do was pass the time as they waited for Alex.

Alex was woken up by the commotion coming from outside, and sat up in her bed. Her eyes were still a bit puffy, and she rubbed them as she got out of bed. Noticing she was still in her school uniform, she decided to change into something more comfortable. She dressed in some capri sweats and a tank top, put on her sneakers.

She looked into the mirror and tied her hair up in a ponytail. On her left wrist was a mark that went around her entire forearm. Many people mistook this for a tattoo, but her father had told her she had it ever since the day she was born. After she was done getting ready, she went down the stairs.

"Dad?" Alex stopped at the bottom of the steps when she had spotted the group of teenagers sitting with her father in the living room. They had all turned their attention to the girl they had all come to see, and it grew silent.

"W-what's going on?" Alex questioned and was more than confused, so she looked at her father for an answer. Kean sighed, and walked over to his daughter. "I think you should tell them." All of the teens sitting in the living room were shocked. Their parents didn't usually know what they were capable of, but it was reasonable because Alex's father was not the typical parent.

Alex looked up at her father with fear, "B-but, what about keeping it a secret?"

"It's alright, you can trust them. All they want is answers, and I'm sure they'll keep your secret if you let them." He said as he smiled, trying to reassure his daughter. During the time he spent with the teenagers, he had managed to find out if they were trustworthy or not.

"Alright," She let out a deep breath then walked to the open chair next to the couch full of teens.

"What do you want to know?"

Everyone was shocked, they didn't think it was going to be this easy to get the answers they wanted.

"A-are you a Witch?" Emma managed to ask.

Alex sighed, "Yes" she glanced at her father once more, then back at her friends and bit her lip.

"_But, I am a Kanay as well." _

**I told you we would find out what Alex is! How's that for a cliffhanger? You guys have NO IDEA how hard it was to write the story to give subtle hints about Alex's true identity, without giving it away! Anyways, I know this was a REALLY long chapter, but I'm still hoping you enjoyed it. I'm hoping that this will make up for the time that I might miss over this week. I have a bunch of stuff to do for school.**

** : I understand your choice, but hey we all have different opinions. :)**

**Guest: That sounds like an interesting Jemma fanfiction, if you're planning to write that or something let me know, I'd love to read it!**

**Feel free to leave a review and let me know what you guys thought and I'll see you next time on An Old Witch Tale! **

**peaceeee, **

**kataq**


End file.
